


The Sun, The Moon, The Stars

by ShippingFangirl26 (IceQueenJules26)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Human Phil, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Strangers to Lovers, were-creature Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenJules26/pseuds/ShippingFangirl26
Summary: Lonely armourer Dan meets a strange human on his space travels and learns what cannot be long hidden...





	The Sun, The Moon, The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for the PRB! I struggled a bit with this one but I think it turned out okay.  
Beta'd by the amazing [Mari](https://artlessdynamite.tumblr.com) who was a lifesaver as usual, the impossibly gorgeous art is by the incredible [Elle](https://maybeformepersonally.tumblr.com)(seriously, so gorgeous, I’m still speechless.). A big thanks to both!!!  
[Tumblr Link](https://shippingfangirl26.tumblr.com/post/186799625466/the-sun-the-moon-the-stars)

Overall, Dan’s life was a good one. Not perfect, maybe; but what in life could ever be described as perfect? Especially for people like Dan - he knew he wasn’t the best kind of person. He’d made some pretty questionable, sometimes downright evil decisions and hardly regretted any of them. Or at least he didn’t regret making them. He did regret having to make them, but that really didn’t make him a better person, and contrary to popular believe, he was very much aware of that. 

He stumbled as his ship swayed in the air, avoiding another asteroid, and he took a look out of the windshield. He was rapidly approaching Beaconia, a fairly green planet. Its colour stood out in the surrounding nothingness of space, blackness only speckled with the brown-ish colours of the asteroids. It took some maneuvering to get to Beaconia, which was probably the reason it didn’t get a lot of visitors - at least not of the living kind. Dan was glad his shuttle had the best AAAS (Automatic Asteroid Avoiding System) there was. His job would be a lot harder otherwise, as it included traveling to far off, hardly reachable planets.

Honestly, Dan only wanted to go to Beaconia for one single reason. 

Theolit. 

It was an incredibly rare gem that was a guaranteed sell, especially in Dan’s business, the armoury.

Dan had been forging weapons for as long as he could remember. Especially in a world with so many alien creatures running around. Weapons were always on demand, and since different species had different weaknesses (Alvarias for example could not be hurt with steel, the metal most swords and arrowheads were made of. For Dalios on the other hand, it was the only metal that would) the armoury was a demandable job. 

That was also one of the biggest reasons Theolit was so highly demanded: It was the only material that was able to hurt every species in the known universe. It cut easily through the gooey flesh of Balbas and managed to cut through the complicated skin of Lalarients, which was incredibly soft but impenetrable by nearly everything. 

The thinnest layer of Theolit on the forged weapon or even just the tiniest stone attached to the hilt enchanted any weapon to cut through anything, even though the actual gem was the softest one Dan knew of. Still, it worked, it always worked - 

even on him. 

Dan’s inner animal roared dangerously at the thought and he could feel his eyes flash violet as opposed to their normal chocolate brown colour. His claws extended and his fangs bore uncomfortably into his lower lip. 

_The sun, the moon, the stars_, he murmured to himself, like a mantra; _the sun, the moon, the stars_. 

_Three things cannot be long hidden…_

It was just a little saying, but it was powerful, at least to Dan - it was his anchor. The only thing keeping him sane when his coywolf became threateningly powerful and was close to breaking free. 

It winced and drew back as Dan murmured the words and drew the sign, a swirl parting to three sides, into the air, and Dan allowed himself to relax. _Too close. _

It was then that a cheerful _ding_ notified Dan that his ship had successfully landed. 

The planet was green and warm, but because of the thick canopy of high-up leaves, it was fairly dark most of the time. Dan had to get through the deepest, darkest part of the jungle to get to the well hidden water source of the planet - one of the few places in the known universe Theolit formed naturally. With all the science and testing, it still wasn’t clear what the gem was made of, but thankfully a few places appeared to naturally produce the gem. 

When Dan stepped through the tiny opening the main trees left in between them to get to the waterfall behind it, there was a sound behind him, like the faint rustling of leaves, just a shift in the air - then a scent made its way into his nose and his coywolf was instantly on high alert, fangs extended, eyes violet. He turned around in a flash and snarled viciously as his shifted eyes scanned the area. 

What stepped out between the stray branches of suntrees was a creature holding a loaded crossbow pointed right at Dan’s chest. At first, he couldn’t be sure what it was exactly - mainly because he never would’ve guessed he’d come across a member of that specific species deep in the Beaconian jungle. 

Its heat signature matched the one of a normal human, the scent fit as well and once he’d differentiated its form from the weapon in its hand, he realized that fit as well. 

“You’re human,” he snarled in something between surprise and anger. His coywolf added some kind of growl at the end of the sentence and for once, he agreed with it. 

“And you’re a-” the human started as it inched forward, but then its foot got caught on a stray root, it yelped adorably and - 

it toppled over. 

Dan was howling with laughter before he could even comprehend what was going on. 

  
  
Overall, the way they met represented them to a T. It was nothing but coincidence, but Phil’s stunt made Dan halt, giving him time to reign in his coywolf, and ultimately, that was what kept him from ripping Phil into shreds. It was the best example for how they worked - what made them _them_. Phil’s clumsy, awkward manner gave Dan’s life the spice that it had lacked before, while keeping him in check at the same time. On the other hand, Dan seemed to give Phil’s life the meaning that had been missing. Before he’d come along, Phil had been nothing but a small farmer living on the outskirts of the galaxy on a sister planet of Beaconia. He’d seen Dan’s foreign ship landed on Beaconia and had hopped over to check what was going on.

Due to some miracle that Dan didn’t know about and Phil refused to explain, Phil didn’t hate Dan, neither for almost killing him nor for being what he was. Naturally, humans and were-creatures tended to not get along - mostly because their natures were completely divided and both sides refused to show some empathy with the other - so they made quite the unlikely pair. 

Dan really didn’t know why Phil chose to go with him. He had a life there, a lonely one, maybe, but one he’d chosen years ago, so Dan really couldn’t get behind what Phil was after, and he refused to tell Dan, even though the were-coywolf felt like there was more to it. 

So he sat by quietly as Phil unobtrusively, almost unknowingly infused himself into Dan’s life. Sure, it had been a big thing when after their joint hike to the Theolit source in the heart of Beaconia and back Phil had announced he wanted to accompany Dan on his journey back to his homebase, two galaxies over. But afterwards, it just slotted together almost unbeknownst to both of them. Dan had a spare bedroom in his ship that Phil moved into, and on their long journey back to Dan’s homeplanet - a few months if everything went according to plan - it all fell into place quite naturally. 

Phil’s life as a farmer meant he was used to getting up early to water the plants before the sun was up and would burn them, so in the mornings, he’d be the one to start breakfast and coffee to lure Dan out of bed. Dan, on the other hand, was usually in charge of dinner and lunch since he was the better cook. Throughout the day, Dan would do some work for his armoury. He had the equipment for usual forging on his ship, although handling Theolit was a lot more delicate and complicated, so he needed his homebase for that. He’d take Phil with him, show him what he knew; and over time, instead of being just an accomplice and friend, he also became Dan’s apprentice. 

There also was a lot more to their relationship than being friends, but both of them mostly ignored that part. 

They spent their nights watching movies and TV shows. They found that they liked a lot of the same stuff, they laughed with each other, joked about each other and generally just had a good time that none of them would’ve expected. Surprisingly, after the initial difficulties that they’d had, Phil and Dan’s coywolf got along great as well - it would purr in pleasure whenever Phil touched Dan in any kind of form. It helped Dan get in touch with it more, and helped him out a lot along the way. He was now usually able to calm it down without using his anchor. Phil, however, had learnt quite fast, so whenever his eyes flashed or claws came out and Phil noticed, he’d take Dan’s hand and ask the question in a clear and soothing voice. 

_Which three things cannot be long hidden?_

Even though he rarely had to use it anymore, his anchor meant a lot to Dan, and Phil seemed to accept that easily. He left little notes with its symbol at places he knew Dan’s coywolf would act up, like in the control room of the ship or near the container he kept the Theolit in. 

It was mere coincidence that led him to learn about Phil’s artistic talent. They had arrived in Dan’s galaxy a few hours ago and were now heading for Dan’s homebase, which they would probably reach within the next hour, so Dan headed out to tell Phil. When he got to Phil’s room his door was closed and with his advanced hearing, he was able to hear the soft music playing in the room. 

_Baby it’s magic, the way you came around…_

Dan found himself humming along to it when he knocked on Phil’s door. 

“Phil? We’re almost at Grenaria -” 

Up to this point, Dan still didn’t know why he’d done it. In the months they’d traveled together, Dan had always been incredibly careful with boundaries, so it was an utter shock to him when he just - pushed the door open. Without waiting for Phil’s okay. 

But what stunned him into silence was not his own misbehaviour. It was what he found in Phil’s room. 

The walls were plastered in multiple different drawings, each one even more stunning than the last. There was a dragon, big and majestic, sketched out in charcoal. There was a group of kittens, playing with a cotton reel. A group of Alvarians laughing. A majestic horse at the edge of a cliff. And then, on a big sheet of paper in the center of the room - there was Dan.

It was a magnificent drawing with a kind of superhero vibe to it - it easily could’ve been a movie poster to one of the movies both Dan and Phil loved so much. Dan himself was at the lower center of the piece. He was standing in a beam of light, looking skywards, his eyes beaming violet. He was holding a sword in his hand, raising it skywards, and there was a lightning bolt connecting with its tip. The sword was an extravagant one, in a very beautiful way - there were lines and patterns carved into the blade, the most prominent one being the triskelion, Dan’s anchor. There was a gem embedded into the very end of its hilt, glowing violet like Dan’s eyes. There was an animal standing at his feet, eyes glowing the same colour, and looking closer, he realized that it was Dan’s coywolf. In the upper center of the drawing, in the vibrant beam of light, the dark outline of the triskelion stood out drastically against the light.

Dan croaked out a sound that he couldn’t identify - maybe it was a sob, maybe a laugh, he couldn’t be sure - and Phil, standing slightly on the side of the art piece, obviously in the process of putting some finishing touches on it, turned around as if in slow motion. 

His eyes were as wide as they would go and there was an almost scared look in them when they met Dan’s. “Dan?”

Dan gulped. “I’m -” He broke off, not sure what to say, how to convey what he felt. His coywolf bristled, unsure of how to react to Dan’s sudden boost of anxiety even though it couldn’t find imminent threat, and it made it even harder for Dan to concentrate on how to form actual English words. “Phil, I’m so sorry -”

This time it was Phil interrupting him. “Oh, no, nonono! There’s no need to be sorry! I should have heard when you knocked and when you called before and -” He blinked, frantically, searching for something in Dan’s eyes that he was obviously surprised not to find. “Wait, are you not… Are you not mad?”

Once more, Dan was stunned into silence, looking at Phil like he’d just announced the sky was pink. “Mad?” he asked, completely dumbfounded, and the anxiety in Phil’s stunning blue eyes seem to lessen considerably. “Why the fuck would I be _mad_?”

“Disappointed, maybe?” Phil prodded further, completely ignoring Dan’s question.

“Again, why the fuck -” 

Phil interrupted him once again with his rambling. “I mean, I get it, I’m just a human and this is literal basics, and I even included you, like what is wrong with me-”

“Phil. Calm down.”

Surprisingly, Phil did calm down as Dan stepped a bit closer to gently place his hand on Phil’s arm. “Please don’t downplay yourself. Those are stunning drawings. It’s not basic, and it has literally nothing to do with you being human.”

“But humans aren’t really supposed to draw -”

“And were-creatures really aren’t supposed to forge weapons. Especially ones that could be used to kill their own species. Do I look like I care?” This time, it was him interrupting Phil, and the human took a deep breath before he raised his eyes, previously busy observing his shoes, to look into Dan’s.

“Soo…” Phil said, dragging out the ‘o’ sound, “you’re okay with this?” He gesticulated around the room and then pointed to the drawing of Dan in the center of the room in particular. Dan chuckled. “No. It’s way too gorgeous. Why have I never seen this before?”

A relieved smile graced Phil’s features now, bright and wide, and Dan had to restrain himself from swooning as Phil thanked him. He felt like he was flying. 

“So that’s why you wanted to come with me? The art academy at Grenadia?” Dan asked as he stepped even closer to Phil, who didn’t even seem to notice. His eyes were shining with excitement as he started telling Dan about the art program at the Grenadia Academy of Arts. “They explicitly accept humans now, and I was never brave enough, but then I met you, and you were so strong and completely different from everything I was ever taught about were-creatures so I thought -”

He stopped abruptly. Dan was now standing so close to Phil he could feel the human’s breath on his lips, and he was so enraptured by the human, he didn’t even notice. “You thought?” he whispered, caught in the vibrant blue of Phil’s eyes. 

“I thought I could do anything, as long as you were by my side.”

When their lips met in a flurry of colour and sounds that Dan had never seen or heard and was pretty sure hadn’t existed before, his coywolf purred in sheer contentment, and his heart burst with happiness. 

Afterwards, when they were just standing there, foreheads resting against each other, he raised his hand to gently caress Phil’s face. “You knew it, right? That you couldn’t keep it from me forever?”

There were tears shining in Phil’s eyes as he nodded with little to no movement, his voice quiet and soft. 

“Three things cannot be long hidden.”

_The sun, the moon, the truth._

__   



End file.
